mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Salem's Trial
Adrenaline pumping through his veins, his heartbeat resonating in his ears and the taste of blood in his mouth were only the smallest stone on top of the massive mountain of problems he was now facing. It was supposed to be so easy. Shank some bitch and then just take off with her money. Now, he was running for his life, pursued by the very woman he had attempted to rob. Washington was bustling city full of people, yet at this moment it seemed as if he was alone in the world. Only him and her, and nowhere to run. As he closed in on the end of the alley, he saw the light of the end, the streets and cars driving by, and he saw hope. "Someone! Please hel-" He cried out, tears in his eyes before he was roughly shoved to the side, kicked into another side alley. No other entrance, no way out, thus, no escape. "Please, please! Help me!... Someone... anyone..." He begged as the woman got closer to him, a fierce fire in her eyes as she slowly approached him. With nothing by a knife to his defense, he got back up and rushed up to her, hoping to get a good stab in order to save his own life. Before he knew it, he was toppled over, with her hovering over him as her fist quickly met his face, breaking his nose and splattering his blood on the pavement. "Try again... I dare you." She hissed at the man. "HEEEELP!" He cried out his last before he was silenced with another blow. ---- "Never trust those goddamn taxis!" Wootz Glendower, 14th-ranked Pro Hero in the U.S.A. and self-proclaimed knight, sputtered as he tore down the street with his student, Jade Brown, who was following closely. Wootz had heard about some two-bit villain having a good time over on the other side of the city, so he decided to take Jade on a little trip to give him some experience about the "Pro Hero flow." He took a cab, but the cab driver charged an unholy amount for just what Wootz described as a "hop, skip, and jump," resulting in a heated, unnecessary altercation. He and Jade ended up being kicked out of the cab prematurely, meaning that the pair would have to hoove it for the rest of the way. Jade seemed forgiving about the whole matter, but Wootz was just plain pissed off. After sprinting for over a mile, the pair reached the scene only to find that the villain had already been apprehended by a hero that was as two-bit as the villain himself. While muttering a motley of arbitrary curses, Wootz raised his hand to hail another taxi. He lowered his hand, however, when he heard something off. Having years of Pro Hero training under his belt, his senses were superior to that of an average person's. Of course, it was the job of an awesome knight like Wootz to sniff out and take down for bad guys! Wootz cupped his ears with one hand to increase his aural perception while forcefully patting Jade's back with the other as a brash call for attention. "Jade, JADE! I got a cool question for you! What do you do when you hear someone cry for help, assuming that there are no villain missions within the vicinity?" "Try to help them, and/or call the police if too much is on your hands at them moment," Jade answered. "That is indeed true, Squire Brown! It appears you have been listening in my classes!" Wootz smiled proudly and patted Jade's head. Then, in the next instant, he grabbed Jade and forcefully turned him to look in a certain direction. A lucid face of seriousness slowly replaced his tongue-ey grin. Wootz is an odd individual, but he is still reliable when it counts. After all he is within the top twenty Pro Heroes! Wootz sternly ordered Jade, "Somebody just called for help in that direction. We will head in that direction, where I will take care of the threat while you stand and observe. Got it?" Before Jade could reply, though, Wootz grabbed one of Jade and dragged him, sprinting towards the source of the sound. The cry of help was definitely not shouted in broad daylight. Otherwise, there would be some sort of public commotion. However, the only commotion was Wootz and Jade's frantic sprinting. Thus, the source must have been hidden... Maybe the source was hidden in some alley? Conveniently, the pair found just the thing they were looking for: a seedy alley that could potentially be home to a villain beating up on someone else. Furthermore, both Wootz and Jade could hear some sort of movement from within the alley, sounding like the violent shuffling of empty cans and books. "Squire Brown, follow closely and stay behind me. In the event I am injured, call the police. Don't be a hero; you don't have a license for that yet." Wootz stuck his tongue out and finished his lecture: "but I won't get hurt!" "Okay then... I mean it's not like my quirk can do too much so yeah, I won't try to be a hero." Jade followed behind Wootz. He's honestly not scared, but he thinks about all of the possibilities of what will await him and Wootz. Wootz and Jade proceeded into the menacing alley. Both Wootz, with his experience as a Pro Hero, and Jade, with his heroics-oriented education, saw exactly two things wrong with the alley that they faced. Firstly, trash seemed to be layered evenly throughout the alley; empty cans were tumbling around while ripped bags of trash lay flaccid. Dumpsters were turned on their sides, with piles and piles of trash oozing out. The movement of the cans lead to the second odd thing about the alley: something had happened very recently... potentially seconds ago. Wootz instinctively placed a hand on Jade's head. Among the oodles of trash, the pair noticed a sharp, jerking movement that was mostly hidden behind mounds of disheveled trash. Unable to identify who was behind that move, Wootz pushed Jade backwards, drew his rapier, and dashed towards the source of the movement, ready to stab and immobilize whatever was hiding there. Salem was getting increasingly excited at the sight of the blood that spilled onto the concrete. The man was barely even conscious anymore, only speaking in groans and noises of him gurgling his own blood, desperately trying to breathe despite her pummeling. She then heard the rapid sound of footsteps approaching her from behind. Thinking little of it, she passively groaned and slowly looked behind her while talking. "Please, this has nothing to do with you-." She cut herself off when she caught the sight of a foreign man coming charging at her with a sword in hand. Rising up from her hunched position and jumping up onto the wall, digging her fingers into the brick wall through her electro-photon enhancement, letting her hold herself up against the wall, holding height advantage against this stranger should he want further trouble. He appeared in strange clothing, and based on its eccentric appearance, she could only assume that he was a hero of some sort. "You'd better scurry off, little man. This business is between victim and perpetrator, and I don't want you involved." Wootz stopped in his tracks at the surprising sight of a woman casually hanging off of a wall by digging into its hard, bricky surface with her bare hands. Aside from that, her current position was far out of his attack range relative to the stance he was taking, so it was prudent stop anyways. However, he seemed the most angered by what the woman had said. "Oi oi oi! I'm not little, you monkey! Are you fucking blind?" Wootz shouted while pointing his rapier at her. "I am Wootz Glendower, the 14th best Pro Hero in the whole wide world, and you will not call me little!" Wootz was practically seething from the woman's snide remark, but there was something else that was important in the statement. She was oddly calm in her statement. Petty thieves tend to flee the scene before anything else, but this woman decided not only to remain in the alley but also talk back to a hero... a bold move. Given her actions, she appears to be either a member of some sort of syndicate or an overly confident vigilante; the correct answer did not matter as she was a threat regardless. Wootz gripped his rapier and kicked off the wall to achieve a greater height and reach the woman's body, attempting to directly stab her with a solid thrust. Jade started backing up. "Yeah, I don't think attacking up front, where she can see you, would be the best strategy..." Salem did not move out of her spot when he came jumping towards her once more. Instead, fast as lightning, she reached behind her back and grabbed hold of one of her favored hand-cannons, the Sunbursts gun. Aiming it directly into his rapier and hand, she unleashed three rounds of hardlight bullets, having just escaped the muzzle at greater strength and speed than an ordinary gun would. Even if that wouldn't work, she still had plans on how to avoid his rapier if the bullets wouldn't prove enough. SPLAT! Wootz disappeared into thin air, the bullets finding their homes in the piles of trash below the woman. How could he have disappeared so quickly, and why was his disappearance accompanied by a rather crude and disgusting noise? The other odd thing to happen was that seconds later, he reappeared in fine form, poising with his rapier in hand, on the ground, sticking his tongue out and grinning. "You really got me there, lady! I almost would've been put at a disadvantage there if it weren't for my mighty abilities as a knight!" Wootz said proudly. He then raised his sword towards her with a battle cry: "Have at thee, missy!" Category:Role-Plays Category:Roleplays Category:HoloArc Category:YuveYu Category:Mr. Niffler